theshadowcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Naryss
Summary Naryss is a tall, lithe, and seductive woman. Standing six foot tall a moderately tattooed sultry lethan (red pigmented) Twi'lek with defiant violet eyes. Despite her obvious youth she holds herself with an air of distinction and authority often with a devious half smile. Personality Naryss is generally quiet and reserved. When she does speak, though, it is with knowledge, authority and conviction. Personal power, not position, is her one true motivation and furthering that will always comes first. She strongly believes in Sith ideals and with the Empires end goal of utterely destroying the Galactic Republic, though not necessarily by the same means. History Narys'sanu was born on Ryloth to Dei'ganu, a ship mechanic, and his wife Twaave'nanu. She had a wonderful childhood growing and playing in her families junk shop until she was kidnapped and sold to slavers on Hutta when she was just 7 years old. She was bought by a Hutt named Ijahuu Kiidroanja Lijaso who trained her and raised her as an exotic dancer. Naryss developed early and was a natural seductress. By the time Naryss was 14 years Ijahuu, often, would have her work 'special' clients whom she would do private shows gathering extra money,valuables and especially information. She had a gift for putting people at ease and getting them to reveal private information. A few short weeks before her 15th year her life took another dramatic change. Darth Jenax and his apprentice had come to Nal Hutta on business with Ijahuu. Whilst waiting for the Hutt, who was busy with a client, Ijahuu's assistant thought to make their wait more pleasent and sent Naryss to entertain them. The assisstant instructed her to do her best as these were very 'special' guests of the Hutt. When Ijahuu was told that the Sith had arrived and Naryss had been sent to entertain them he became furious and hurried to the waiting room. Upon opening the door he saw Naryss's limp body being held in mid air by the power of the force eminating from Darth Jenax's outstretched hand. Darth Jenax dropped her to the ground and, feigning outrage at Ijahuu for trying to seduce a Sith Lord, demanded recompense. Darth Jenax claimed Naryss as his property and even though this angered Ijahuu he had no choice but to agree lest he angered the Sith Lord further. Secretly Jenax was amused at just how he, with all his mental training, had started to succomb to the temptresses whiles. He returned with her to Korriban and over the next 2 years Darth Jenax educated Naryss teaching her almost anything she desired to learn. All the while he would marvell at how her words, gestures and eyes could almost mesmerise him and saw her as a kind of training aid to learn to resist such methods. During this time Jenax's own apprentice began to feel as though his master favored Naryss and he began to torment her. He would practice the force techniques he was learning on her over and over again. Darth Jenax was aware of this but did nothing to stop him. Until on one particularly cruel day he had used a force choke hold and tatooed Naryss with his lightsabre. Jenax became violently angry striking his apprentice and scaring his face. Jenax's apprentice left off Naryss for some time but would glower at her anytime he passed. Eventullay he gathered up his nerve and began torturing her again wickedly using the powers he was learning to cause her imense pain whilst never leaving a mark for his master to find. He became so depraved he would use a holocorder so he could watch the sessions again later. 3 months before her 17th year Darth Jenax found Naryss outside his apprentices room on her kness sobbing. The smell of cauterized flesh coming from the room behind. Looking in he saw his apprentice dead his left arm and head seperated from his body. He gathered Naryss into his arms and locked her in her chambers. Jenax went back to the apprentices room. Confused by the scene. He found a holocorder on the floor and played it back. He was shocked by what he saw. Naryss was being brutalized by the apprentice doubled over wracked with pain one moment the next she was standing over the apprentice, motionless where he had fallen, his entire body enveloped in crackling energy and an utter look of horror on his face. She never said a word as she held out her hand and the apprentices lightsabre flew into her hand its angry red beam coming to life. Darth Jenax continued to watch as Naryss hacked the apprentices left arm off then slowly cut off his head. The energies dissapeared and Naryss ran out of the room. Jenax cleaned up the room discarding the body and destroying the holorecorder. He went to Naryss Anu and probed her mind, something he had never thought to do. He felt alot of resistance more than this child should be able to muster. He talked to her soothing letting her know he would not harm her then he felt her and the power she was working deep inside he was shocked that he had not seen this before. A true strength and control ran deep in this child and he knew instantly she would one day aid the Empire in truly great ways. Darth Jenax groomed her for months preparing her to be trained in the great Sith academy. He would not train her himself as some small part feared those seductive eyes knowing they could be his death if he did so. On Naryss Anu's 17th year Darth Jenax enrolled her in the academy with his full recommendation. It has been 2 years now and Naryss Anu has not only just graduated, but quickly been recruited by the Shadow Court upon sensing her potential. Category:List of High Lords Category:Shadow Court Members